destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duelist Path
<--Specialist Class Duelist is one of the six possible paths for specialists in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally a melee, dexterity-based style of combat. A specialist may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Duelist. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- Description: A fundamentalist of finesse that focuses on up-close and personal, skill based combat. A duelist is a master of swordsmanship and polearms. -- -- Provides: Finesse Synergy New Skills -- -- Starting Abilities: (5) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Cunning, Duelist (1) - Duelist -- (must be & Balance) -- -- -- Duelist Requires Level 1: & Balance (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Duelist All requirements for .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapons are decided by DEX rather than STR. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires & Balance) Passive Effect - Armor Mastery Allows the specialist to use Medium Armor. -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires & Balance) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Duelist Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapons. -- -- Throw (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) (Requires & Balance) Major Action - Duelist 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. The duelist throws their weapon at their target, dealing attack damage at a maximum range of their weapon's range +2 and an additional +1 range at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX up to a maximum of +6 at 90 DEX. {After making this attack, the duelist must move into melee range of the target of this attack and use a minor action to retrieve their weapon.} -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Dueling (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires & Balance) Passive Effect - Duelist Adds an additional +2 Damage to attacks made by a .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapons made as a Minor Action. -- -- Charge (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) (Requires & Balance) Major Action - Duelist 3 FP - Movement Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) (Requires & Balance, Riposte, Dodge) Major Action - Duelist 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Make an Athletics roll; this attack ignores an amount of the target's AC equal to the roll. This attack must target an enemy that is targeting the duelist. The duelist receives an additional +1 DR against the attacking target for this turn. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) (Requires Strike, Strike) Major Action - Finesse 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. Adds an additional Critical Roll to the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Pirouette (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) (Requires & Balance) Major Action - Duelist 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals damage to all enemy targets within range of this attack. Costs +2 FP for each target greater than two for this attack. -- -- -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes